


Save Me Tonight

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, Polyamory, Riding, Rimming, mentions of past sexual abuse, past sexual slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Jaebum is one of the most feared Mafia leaders in all of Asia, fierce rivals with Kim Namjoon, and a caring lover to his five closest servants.</p><p>He was on top of the world with nothing able to touch him, until he is gifted a slave boy with fearful eyes and terrible stories behind his scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so don't hate me bc this isn't my Hogwarts AU, or the hybrid AU. Don't worry they're in progress. This'll be finished eventually.
> 
> Thank you, distancewriter, for the beta help!

The first fifteen years of Jaebum’s life were fairly normal. He was a student at a nice academy, he had parents who cared about him and made sure that he was always protected, and he was raised with the intentions to take over his father’s business when he got older.

At sixteen years old, Jaebum’s life changed drastically. One successful assassination attack, and Jaebum was inheriting the leadership of the largest Mafia in South Korea, completely changing his life. 

Jaebum’s parents had been the most powerful people in South Korea, owning more than half of Seoul, and various other places. But now that was all his. He was confused and grieving, but he took his position with pride, determined to make his deceased parents proud of him. 

Six years was a long time. A long time for Jaebum to grow up into the ruthless, detached, uncaring leader of the Mafia that most of South Korea feared, and those who didn't fear him simply didn't know him. But fear or not, all those who laid eyes on him desired him. He was a handsome man, with honey blond hair styled up and clothes that always fit him in the best of ways. He was the match that ignited heated, lustful desire. And it meant nothing to him. 

Im Jaebum was rumored to be a playboy, taking a different woman or man home every night. It couldn't be farther from the truth. Jaebum would occasionally take home someone from a bar, but they never stayed the night, and they never came back. It was nothing but sex, and Jaebum was happy with that. 

When Jaebum was feeling a need, and he didn't have the motivation or energy to go out to find a hole to fuck, he simply found one within his own home. It was common knowledge that Jaebum screwed around with his staff, so the positions were filled only by people who didn't mind that fact. 

It was one of those times for Jaebum, sitting at his large desk, paperwork strewn across the top and the warnings of a headache building in his temple. He was frustrated with everything, including the random burst of arousal that was tenting his pants under the desk and fucking up his concentration as he tried to finish his paperwork. It wasn't anything that needed to be done for another week, but he didn't like putting off things until the deadline was a day away. 

He couldn't think of anything that would have sparked his interest, unless it was just sexual frustration and stress. He hadn't gotten laid recently due to the deal he was closing with Wu Yifan, head of the Wu family. The Wu family was a neutral party when it came to Jaebum’s family’s rivalry with the Kim family, the ones that controlled all the rest of Seoul that Jaebum didn't. 

Whatever the cause of his arousal, Jaebum knew his body well enough to know that it wasn't just going to go away on it’s own, so he sat back in his chair, letting out a frustrated groan and grinding his palm against his dick. The frustrated groan melted into a more satisfied one as he rubbed himself through his pants, sending a nice, warm pleasure running through his body.

He was pulling at the zip on his pants when his phone beeped with a text message, informing Jaebum that Jinyoung was back and coming up to see him about the shipment that was supposed to be coming in the previous day, but seemed to be delayed. He didn't bother replying, just tossing his phone back on his desk and tidying up real fast, pushing all of the papers into a messy stack and shoving them into a drawer to leave his desk clear. 

A firm, but polite knock at the door earned Jaebum’s “Come in”, and a creature of unmatchable beauty strode into the room, shutting the door with his heel and then walking over to drop a file of papers in the center of Jaebum’s desk. “The grunts all say the same thing. Apparently, the shipment is delayed due to ‘bad weather,’ but the higher ups are tight-lipped about the whole issue and refuse to divulge anything.” 

Jaebum nodded at the empty chair in the room, welcoming his advisor to sit, but Jinyoung stood regardless, though his stance relaxed and he let the firm, passive look on his face fall, underneath it was gentle eyes with laugh lines at the corners despite his young age, soft lips that curled up just a bit at the corners. He was truly a lovely visual. However, Jaebum had other things to focus on and enough of a time doing that without Jinyoung’s beauty distracting him as well. 

He flipped briefly through the file, his own brows furrowing as frustration of a whole other sort began to overtake him. “Here's what I want you to do,” he said, tossing the file back on the desk, his voice a low growl. “Get Mark and Jackson to go after Choi, I want to know what's going on, and I want to know _fast_.”

Jinyoung had his phone out before Jaebum had finished speaking and it was a mere five minutes later that Jaebum’s most efficient hitmen were on the job. It would be less than twelve hours before Jaebum got his answers - he had total faith in the two and their abilities. 

Jinyoung’s phone went back in his pocket and he fixed Jaebum with a slightly amused look. “Will that be all, _Sir_?” The words were dripping sarcasm, and Jaebum felt his arousal spike again, the simple words turning him on, his urge to completely dominate this sassy, beautiful man bringing his slightly softening erection back to full hardness. 

“How did you know?” Jaebum’s question was answered with a laugh. 

“Yugyeom.” Jinyoung answered. “That poor kid was trying to cover up a boner when I walked up here. You really need to be more considerate about who you put outside that door when you decide to be horny.” Jinyoung’s clothes were slowly falling to the floor as he spoke. Shoes toed off, dress shirt falling to the floor, undershirt following soon after. His pants were pushed to the floor and he stepped out of them and over to Jaebum, clad in only his black briefs and his tie. 

“Maybe I don't want to be considerate.” Jaebum countered. “Maybe I'm waiting for him to get the balls to come in here and take what he wants?” Jinyoung giggled, both knowing that the maknae was listening to their conversation, and no doubt either trying to suffer in silence, or palming himself to desperately try to relieve himself. Jaebum would never voice the thought aloud, but he found it hot. 

“Take what he wants?” The black-haired boy asked. “You mean like this?” He climbed into Jaebum’s lap, straddling his boss’ body with his knees on either side of Jaebum’s thighs and his hands resting on broad shoulders. He was a bit taller than Jaebum this way, and enjoyed smiling down at the blond with hooded eyes and watching how Jaebum’s own coffee-brown eyed darkened with lust. 

Jaebum nodded, lips curling in satisfaction. “Exactly like that.” Jinyoung’s hips were perfect. He was gently curved in all of the right places and Jaebum couldn't help himself reaching up to hold those lovely hips and guide Jinyoung to grind down against his dick, the friction making both men groan. 

Things passed by slowly and yet much too fast when Jaebum was with Jinyoung, the switch from grinding against one another, to passionately making out, to Jinyoung getting Jaebum’s cock out and sucking it down his throat, to when Jinyoung positioned himself over Jaebum and sank down, the older boy groaning loud and long at the tight, wet heat surrounding him. Jinyoung rode him slowly, their hips in perfect sync as they fucked against each other, trading lazy, unhurried kisses. 

Jaebum came first, and he was more than happy to bend his trusted employee over his desk and fuck him senseless with his fingers, bringing Jinyoung over the edge with three fingers pushed inside of him and his tongue lapping at his stretched and puffy rim, the black-haired boy cumming into the hand Jaebum had wrapped around his cock. 

He helped Jinyoung clean himself up and even helped him dress again, shamelessly ogling his butt as he put his pants on, casually running his hands under the white t-shirt after Jinyoung put it on, and buttoning the dress shirt up for him as they traded more kisses and a few touches. Jinyoung affectionately fixed Jaebum’s messy hair, and Jaebum kissed his nose. 

Jinyoung left with a glow and a smile, Jaebum slumped back into his seat and got back to his paperwork. The relationship that he had with his staff had been impersonal in the beginning. He barely cared about their names, let alone who they actually were as a person. But that had changed two years previous and Jaebum had formed bonds of friendship and more with his employees/lovers, and now they were much more than just his employees, and he was much more than just their boss. It wasn't exactly the most conventional of relationships, but Jaebum didn't care, and if he was satisfied, then the rest of the world could go fuck itself. 

~

9 am the next morning found Jaebum relaxing in the tub, soaking in peace after having been woken up with the scent of breakfast in the air and his personal servant’s plump lips wrapped around his morning erection. Kunpimook was a cute boy, far too innocent for his own good, but with a temper and a sharp tongue that rivaled Jinyoung’s. He was always eager to please Jaebum, bringing him wonderful breakfasts in bed, submitting to whatever pleasure Jaebum desired that day, and doing whatever else his boss required of him. 

Jaebum could hear Kunpimook humming to himself as he put together what would be Jaebum’s outfit for the day. Another reason that the Thai kid was Jaebum’s personal servant was that he had impeccable fashion taste and always had Jaebum looking his absolute best. What Kunpimook got out of it was that he got to style and take care of the beautiful man who saved him from a far worse fate. 

Jaebum washed himself and got out of the tub, drying himself off and wrapping a towel around his waist. He went through the morning routine of drying his hair, brushing his teeth, and cleaning up the stubble that graced his jawline. Only then did he go back out to his bedroom from his personal bath, finding Kunpimook still comparing shoes to watches. He smiled when the boy turned around and jumped in surprise when he saw him staring. 

“Oh, you're done already?” Jaebum knew that he didn't imagine the disappointment in Kunpimook’s voice, he knew that the Thai boy loved it when Jaebum would take extra long while bathing so he could finish picking out the clothes and come in to wash and dry him, just because he loved the small moments of intimacy that he could steal with his boss. 

“Yeah, I am in a little bit of a hurry today.” Jaebum answered, dropping his towel shamelessly and beginning to dress. A soft warmth melted against his back after he had pulled his pants up and was reaching for his shirt, slender arms wrapping around his waist, and delicate hands splaying over the taut muscles in his abdomen. 

“Jinyoungie-hyung says you need to relax.” The words were concerned and Jaebum concealed a smile. “The hyungs are gonna be back pretty soon, couldn't you wait to talk to them later?” Plush lips pressed to his spine and Jaebum wouldn't deny that the thought of spending all day in bed with Kunpimook wasn't something he would normally pass up, but he did have business to attend to. 

“Not now, baby,” he said, turning in the bound grip and pulling him towards his chest for a hug. “Maybe tonight, ‘kay?” He saw the disappointment wash away in Kunpimook’s expressive eyes and excitement take its place. The boy probably would have been excitedly agreeing, but Jaebum claimed his mouth for other purposes, kissing and sucking at his plump lips until they were swollen and red, shining with spit as he stumbled back and sat down on the bed for some stability. Jaebum finished dressing, let Kunpimook style his hair and dab on a bit of makeup, and then was on his way out of the room after a final kiss with the Thai boy. 

The living room was almost full when he got there. Yugyeom followed him in, having been standing outside of Jaebum’s bedroom the whole time that Kunpimook was in there. Jinyoung was standing next to the couch that Mark and Jackson were sitting on and all three looked up when Jaebum walked in, matching anxious expressions on their faces. 

“What's going on?” Jaebum asked, taking his seat and looking to the rest of them. Yugyeom and Jinyoung both sat down. “What did you find out about Choi and the shipment?” The question was directed at Jackson, and the blond’s head snapped up. 

“The shipment is gone, Sir,” Jackson answered, his voice grave. “Choi’s placing the blame on the kid who was supposed to put the orders through.” Jaebum thought in that for a moment, anger starting to boil under his skin. “But,” Jackson continued, “Bin and Myungjun were out today with Minhyuk, and they ran into some of Kim’s guys. And…they were carrying the exact ones that Choi said had disappeared.”

Jaebum sat up straighter, his eyes flashing with sudden fury. “He _sold_ our weapons to that greedy, backstabbing motherfucker Kim?” 

“That's what it seems like, Sir. We even retrieved a sample of the ammo if you'd like to see it, after the doctors pull it out of Myungjun’s shoulder, of course.” 

Jaebum stiffened, his expression darkening. The sudden coldness in the air unnerved everyone and they all knew what that meant. “I want a meeting with Choi.” 

Jinyoung nodded in understanding. “Yes, sir.” 

“ _Bring him here._ I'll see that bastard on his knees for being the cause of one of my boys getting injured,” Jaebum spat, his shoulders tensing up with the unadulterated fury building in his body. 

“Mark, Jackson, you two go and escort him here. I want him here before 3 today, and Jinyoung, you make sure that the invitation clearly states that a no-show will result in his death.”

Jinyoung stood and left quickly, his phone already in his hand and a grave expression on his face. 

“Hey, hyung, it's okay.” Jackson said, relocating to Jaebum’s lap, laying himself out and pinning the honey blond with a playful smile. “Myungjun’s fine. He was strong enough to brawl Bin and Minhyuk out for half an hour about rushing headlong into a fight, he was just worried sick that one of those two had gotten hurt.” 

Some of Jaebum’s tension eased away and Jackson smirked. “You look awfully tense, boss, do you need to unwind before you meet with Choi?”

Jaebum rolled his eyes and a smile curled his lips at the corners, a sight that had everyone else relaxing too. Kunpimook had snuck in at some point and was leaning over the back of Jaebum’s chair, rubbing his shoulders softly. “I think that could be fun, don't you?” The Thai boy whispered in Jaebum’s ear, only a slight waver in his silky voice giving away any nervousness he held. 

“Aish, you're all a bunch of horny brats.” Jaebum laughed, turning his head and briefly catching Kunpimook’s lips in a kiss. “But we don't have time for a proper time, so we’ll have to clear my schedule sometime this week and we can spend the whole day unwinding.” Everyone seemed to perk up at the promise, even the somewhat shy maknae standing just behind and to the side of Jaebum, no doubt getting a wonderful eyeful of a certain Thai boy’s plush ass. 

“For now we need to prepare for our guest, and then I'll talk to Jinyoung about finding a day to clear my schedule.” Jackson kissed him then, obviously happy at the prospect of lots and lots of sex, but Jackson was always happy at the idea of lots of sex. Jaebum had other things to do, as did his trusted men, but that didn't stop them all from kissing him goodbye. Jackson deep and hot, Mark soft and close-lipped, Kunpimook eager and excited, and Yugyeom with a shy and yet commanding kiss that quite frankly had Jaebum’s hair nearly standing on end. 

They all filed out, Jaebum to his study, Yugyeom following Jaebum as his faithful bodyguard, Kunpimook back to the kitchen, and Mark and Jackson trailing after Jinyoung, arm in arm and laughing together at something. It was nice. And Jaebum once again remembered why it was that he liked having the boys around. They were much more than just his servants or employees, even more than casual lovers. They were his family. 

~

Jaebum wasn't feeling merciful towards Choi Ho when he walked in the door, hair slicked back and dressed in what was no doubt a very high dollar suit. The man was overweight, and had what Jaebum was sure was a permanent ruddy tint to his cheeks from excessive alcohol consumption. He didn't spare a glance for the person trailing in behind the arms dealer, simply motioning for Choi to take the seat across from Jaebum’s desk. 

Mark and Jackson came in last, closing the only exit behind them and taking up their places on either side of the door, guns held menacingly in their hands. Kunpimook had earlier pleaded with Jaebum to keep him out of the room if there would be bloodshed, so Jaebum had him in the kitchen, making supper. Jinyoung was taking up the side of Jaebum that Yugyeom wasn't, and Jaebum knew that altogether he and his boys made a very intimidating sight. 

“Thank you for inviting me here, Mr Im.” Choi said, a nervous smile distorting his face and exposing a line of yellowed teeth. Jaebum was disgusted. “I hope we can come to a peaceful solution here.”

Jaebum’s eyes met the arms dealer’s and the gulp was audible in the silent room. “Is it true, Mr Choi, that you told my men here” motioning to Mark and Jackson, “that the shipment of weapons that I ordered, was lost?” His tone was like ice, chilling the room over and causing Choi to shiver. 

“Y-yes.” Choi’s eyes darted around, a light sheen of sweat breaking out on his forehead. “I don't know how, but it was lost in between my home country and the docks.” His voice was beginning to sound strained as he defended himself. “I brought you the miserable bastard that is responsible for the mess too,” he stood and drug the other person forward by a hand in their hair, dropping them to their knees in front of Jaebum’s desk. 

The soft cry from the person on his knees piqued Jaebum’s attention, but he hid it behind a bored glare. “What is the purpose of dragging this here?” He asked, motioning offhandedly to the half-dressed, obviously beaten boy in front of him. 

“A gift to you, my friend.” Choi said, taking his seat once more, crossing his arms over his chest casually. “Do with him as you wish, he is yours now. And if I may inform you, he is useful for a lot more than a punching bag, if you know what I mean.” He began laughing nastily, turning Jaebum’s stomach in the worst way. 

Jaebum eyed the boy sitting on his knees on the floor and his mind began clicking, noticing the trembles and flush of shame at Choi’s words. “Jinyoung, be a dear and take him to be cleaned and dressed.” Jinyoung was smart and could read between the lines, hearing the implied _“this kid doesn't need to see this fat pig drowning in his own blood here in a few minutes”_ and immediately going over to him, helping him up and leading him out of the room. 

“Is that all that we have to be said here?” Choi asked, smiling again, obviously thinking that he was free and off the hook with his gift, and that he could leave. He was so wrong. 

“One of my boys was injured this morning.” Jaebum said smoothly, reaching into his drawer and taking out the still bloody bullet that had been put into a small clear envelope, tossing it onto the desk between him and Choi. “They pulled _this_ out of his shoulder. Does it look familair?” 

Jaebum watched with smug satisfaction as Choi’s blood drained entirely from his face when he saw the bullet lying in the plastic sheet. He was speechless. 

“Oh, I guess you do recognize it, don't you?” Jaebum’s hand slipped back into the drawer, but this time removing a sleek, silver gun, held comfortable in his hand. Choi looked somwhat like a ghost, and his mouth was gaping like a fish out of water, his eyes wide and pupils tiny with absolute fear. “Those are the exact bullets that were in the shipment that you _lost_. Those were the bullets that were supposed to come to _me_ , Choi.” The smirk that crossed his face was deadly. “Also, no reliable weapons dealer would trust a fucktoy with his shipments. You've been lying to me.”

Choi could see that he was discovered. “I-I'm sorry!” The pig of a man, cried, falling into a bow before Jaebum had even fully stood up. “He pressured me and threatened my family!” There was no doubt that he was crying now. Jaebum felt sick at actually having to witness such a pathetic act of cowardice. “I'm begging you to spare my life, please, please don't kill me, I have a family to take care of!”

Jaebum cocked his gun, grimacing in disgust at the terrified sobs of the other man. “Believe me, I'm doing them a big favor.” He spat. “You don't double cross me and live to tell the tale.” His finger tightened on the trigger.

~

Jinyoung closed the door behind him and the ragged boy, making sure to keep a gentle grip on his bruised arm as he led him to the large, luxurious bathroom that Jaebum shared with his employees occasionally. He helped the boy to take a seat on a padded chair in front of the mirror, gently combing a hand through his hair and frowning when he flinched away from it. 

He pulled it back, sighing and deciding to take a different approach. “Undress,” he commanded, not bothering to address the shocked look on the boy’s features as Jinyoung ignored him to go fill the bath. 

After Jinyoung began filling the tub, he looked back and found the kid just staring at him, his eyes confused and his lips downturned in a frown. “Undress. Now,” he said again, this time with firmness in his voice that warned he not be disobeyed. 

The small “okay” that he got as an answer made Jinyoung protective instincts come out. He knew that Jaebum would be keeping the kid around, so it would be best to be friendly with him from the beginning. Jinyoung gave him some privacy to undress in the form of escaping to get more clothes, and he returned to find the boy submerged almost entirely in the water. His nose, eyes, and shock of fluffy black hair still peeking out out. 

Jinyoung hid a smile, setting the clothes aside and dragging the chair over to the tub, sitting down next to it. He offered the boy a washcloth and a smile, happy when it was taken with a shy smile and a thank you. “Do you have a name, honey?” A small nod. “What is it?” 

“Youngjae.” Was the little whisper as the boy soaped up the cloth and began scrubbing his arms. 

“Well, Youngjae, it's nice to meet yo-” Jinyoung’s words were cut off by the gunshot. Jinyoung was unaffected, a sound he heard much too often, but Youngjae jumped in surprise and gasped, thrashing a little bit until he realized that it was just a sound from another room and nobody was shooting at him. He met Jinyoung’s gaze and there was fear and shame in the coffee brown eyes. 

Jinyoung reached over the side of the tub and carefully threaded his fingers through Youngjae’s now wet hair, spiking it back up and continuing to pet him. “Don't worry, you'll be okay here.” He said, petting his hair softly until Youngjae was leaning into his touch. 

“I'll be okay?” Youngjae asked, so young and vulnerable and precious. Jinyoung couldn't help pulling him into a little hug over the edge of the tub, wet clothes be damned. 

“Yes, honey, you'll be okay.”

~

Jaebum stayed to help clean up the mess he had made, instructing several of his boys to take the body and drop it on the doorstep of Choi’s workplace. It wasn't until after that he even thought about the _gift_ he had been given. 

He honestly didn't think about it until he went up to his bedroom and found Jinyoung sitting at the head of the bed, laughing and talking with the new boy who was dressed in silk pajamas, looked freshly cleaned, and was draped over Jaebum’s bed, his feet swaying in the air as he giggled into a pillow. 

“I take it he is enjoying himself?” He asked, closing the distance between him and the bed, leaning against the bedpost and raising a curious eyebrow at the boy and Jinyoung, both who had turned to look at him with odd expressions on their faces. When neither replied, he scoffed. “What's your name, kid?”

“Y-Youngjae,.. sir.”

Jaebum nodded. “Jinyoung, make sure that he is fully informed about the things that go on here and what will now be required of him as my personal servant.” Leaving them alone, he went to the bathroom, only to pause at the door and look back. “ _Everything_ that is required, Jinyoung.” And he disappeared into the bathroom, leaving behind a very confused looking Youngjae and a concerned Jinyoung. 

~

The first night Youngjae slept on the couch. He was woken up to furious yelling and metallic clanging that had him jolting up in fear and surprise. He was completely shocked to see the tall blond kid from the previous day restraining what looked like a kicking and screaming blue-haired child who seemed to be trying to get at Jinyoung, the handsome man with the slender eyes and pleasantly pink lips that had helped Youngjae get cleaned, fed, and ready for bed the day before. 

He didn't know what was going on, but with “personal servant” and “he can't do that” being thrown through the air, coupled with more than a few Thai curses, Youngae could easily guess that this was his new boss’ previous personal servant, and he wasn't too happy about giving up his job. 

“Jaebum said that I could always have this job!” The blue-haired boy shouted angrily, kicking some more in the blond’s grasp. “H-he said..” Youngjae looked closer and his eyes widened when he realized that the boy had tears tracing trails down his cheeks. “He said he wasn't going to make me go away.”

“He's not sending you away, Kunpimook, he's simply giving Youngjae a simpler task to help him get used to our lifestyle.” Jinyoung explained calmly, walking forward and running a hand smoothly down the blue-haired boy’s chest. Youngjae watched, enthralled, as the little one stiffened and then melted under Jinyoung’s touch, relaxing back against the blonde’s chest and sighing. 

“It's not fair though, hyung,” the boy murmured, sniffling now. “I haven't gotten to be with Jaebum-hyung for the longest time, and he was just about ready to crack, just a few more days and he would've had me against the wall without a doubt.”

Suddenly realizing what they were speaking about, Youngjae blushed darkly and layed back down, his cheeks flaming as the unknown blue-haired boy began recounting exactly what would have happened to him when Jaebum got ahold of him. Youngjae was a weird mixture of intrigued and grossed out at how casually they spoke about it even with him in the room. 

When he had been with... His previous owner, he had been told sex was bad from the time he was little, but as soon as he blossomed into a beautiful boy, Choi Ho began using him as a “perk” for people wanting to make transactions with the arms dealer. He had been a virgin when one of Choi’s business partners had expressed interest in him. Choi jumped on the opportunity and offered him up. Youngjae had spent the night sobbing desperately as he was torn and bloodied by the nasty man with a sadistic hand. Youngjae wasn't able to sit properly for two weeks. 

After the first incident it just kept happening, more partners, and sometimes Choi himself. The man was a sick fuck and he absolutely loved having meetings with his top men and making Youngjae dance nearly nude on the table for them, and then making him touch himself while the ones observing jacked off around him. It was absolutely filthy. It has been Choi’s favorite when Youngjae’s body would work against him and the boy would get turned on and be denied and then forced to beg for his release. 

Youngjae had absolutely hated that place. But… It seemed like it wouldn't be too much different here. Except… These people were nice, right? They wouldn't hurt him. They bathed and fed him, even gave him nice clothes, talked with him, and let him sleep with a soft blanket, a pillow, and a promise of a bed the next night. They seemed like they wouldn't hurt him, and he wasn't too worried that his assumptions were incorrect.

~

It hadn't even been past noon the first day that Youngjae was at the Mafia boss’ mansion and somehow he had already stolen the hearts of all of the occupants, save Jaebum himself, and Mark who had accompanied the young boss to a meeting he was required to attend. Yugyeom had come down with a slight cold and was stuck in his room, Kunpimook made it his personal duty to watch over the blonde.

Despite Kunpimook’s initial dislike for Youngjae, upon meeting the shy, sweet boy he melted and all animosity flew out the door. Any anger that may have returned was completely eradicated when Youngjae couldn't properly pronounce Kunpimook, and ended up giving the Thai boy the nickname ‘Bambam’. Jinyoung and Jackson were more than happy to spend the whole day introducing Youngjae to the household and showing him around, letting him know how everything worked, including the very sexual nature of the house. 

Despite his past, Youngjae wasn't entirely scared of what was coming. Uncomfortable, yes, of course, these were nearly strangers and it appeared that he was required to engage in sexual acts with them whenever they desired. However, the difference between his past and what they offered now, was his consent. Jinyoung promised that no one under his power would touch Youngjae without his express permission. The only downside was that Jaebum wasn't under Jinyoung’s power, and that rule didn't apply to him, so Youngjae didn't know what his new master would do with him. 

Youngjae was fed healthy meals, and lots of them, the cook, somewhat officially dubbed Bambam from then on, insisted that he grow some meat on his bones and pad on a little bit of fat for softness, assuring Youngjae that Jaebum, and pretty much all of the boys, loved feeling the softness under their hands. “It's just more to hold onto.”, in the Thai boy’s words. 

Youngjae hadn't even really spoken with Jaebum yet, and he was already feeling strangely about the man, unsure about whether or not they would get along. Would he be cruel? Unforgiving? Would he be the type to arouse Youngjae, use his body, and then leave him desperate and needy? Youngjae hoped that he wouldn't be the type to make him pretend to be a girl, or the type who was deeply into hardcore BDSM. He had so many bad experiences… And no lack of scars to prove it, both mental and physical. 

Youngjae was expecting much worse than he got, so much worse, he could only be thankful that he hadn't been given to someone who would starve and abuse him. So, with that thought in mind, he didn't hesitate when Jinyoung send Jackson to the kitchen, and led Youngjae down the hall to Jaebum’s bedroom.

He gasped softly when Jinyoung turned on him suddenly and crowded him up against the wall, the two inch height giving the older boy an advantage as his slotted a leg between Youngjae’s thighs and pulled his unresisting hands up above his head, holding them there with one hand, placing the other on his shoulder and then just looking at Youngjae as if trying to figure something out. 

“Why didn't you fight back?” He asked, a brow quirked in both curiosity and pride. 

Youngjae offered a sheepish smile. “Because I knew that you weren't planning on harming me.” 

A brief moment of surprise crossed Jinyoung’s face, before it melted back into smooth smugness. “And when I do this?” He murmured, sliding a hand down from Youngjae’s shoulder over his torso, casually brushing his nipple on his way down to where he let it rest on the boy’s hip, fingers dangerously close to the waistband of Youngjae’s borrowed sweatpants. 

Okay, so maybe teasing an overly attractive boy wasn't Youngjae’s most brilliant idea, given how his body was reacting to the heated stare and the soft touches, not to mention the way Jinyoung made it feel so dark and exciting just to be there with him in that position. Their bodies were nearly shrouded in shadows of darkness and yet, even in the dim lighting, Youngjae’s hardened nipples showed against the shirt he wore, and his dick was close to getting hard as well. 

“It’s okay.” He managed to whisper the answer to Jinyoung’s question, his cheeks flushing lightly and his thighs squeezing around Jinyoung’s leg in a vain attempt to stop his arousal from growing. “If you wanted to hurt me, you wouldn't have stopped where you did.” The answering chuckle was dark and smooth, breathed against the soft juncture between Youngjae’s neck and shoulder, and it made the nineteen year old go weak in the knees, relying heavily on Jinyoung’s unfailing strength. 

“You're quite smart, aren't you, honey?” Jinyoung asked, his hot breath puffing against Youngjae’s neck teasingly, causing the boy to have to bite back a breathy moan. “We’ve been kind to you, and so you trust us to continue the behavior. And yet when I do this, you don't flinch because you know that I have no intention to harm you.” Voice smooth like honey, purring in Youngjae’s ear, the younger boy whimpered softly when Jinyoung’s leg hiked up a little, grinding ever-so-slightly against his growing erection. “Your strength is also your flaw. You trust too easily, and yet you seem to know who is worthy of that trust and who is not.” Jinyoung had to bite his tongue and gather himself before stepping back and watching Youngjae slump, knees barely keeping him upright. 

He eyed up the fluffy black-haired boy leaning against the wall, dark gaze scanning from the slightly dilated pupils, nervously chewed lips, stiffened nipples making peaks in his tight shirt, and the obvious outline of an erection pressing against the front of his sweatpants. “You have a terrible past, and yet you still let me do this to you without a complaint, and you _enjoy_ it.” He sounded incredulous and Youngjae’s head dipped in shame, his knees giving out and letting him slump to the floor. 

Jinyoung knelt in front of him, cupping the boy’s cheek and tipping his chin up to meet his nervous, embarrassed and ashamed gaze. He pressed a soft kiss to Youngjae’s nose, smiling at the utterly dumbfounded look the boy gave him. “It's truly an amazing thing to have someone place so much trust in you, even before they truly know you,” a spark of hope bloomed in those chocolate orbs and Jinyoung smiled. “I will work my hardest to earn that trust, and everything else as well.”

Youngjae just stared for a moment, but then his lips split with a sunshine-rivaling smile and he nodded. “I knew that I felt right about you.” He murmured, nuzzling into Jinyoung’s hand, his own hands carefully crossing the distance between them and splaying across his hyung’s chest. “You take care of others, giving of yourself to make them happy.” He giggled, closing the distance. “That's a very attractive quality.” And then their lips met softly, a comforting warmth burning deep within Youngjae when Jinyoung pulled him close and held him as he dominated the kiss. 

Jinyoung made him feel protected and safe, Jinyoung made him feel excitement and darkness. Jinyoung made him feel like it was okay, even though he knew that it probably wasn't safe to start developing crushes on strangers, or near strangers. Youngjae wouldn't say that he believed in fate, but if ever there was a time that he did, it would have been then, because fitting against Jinyoung’s body, wrapped in his arms as they kissed felt more right than anything that had ever happened before. 

Youngjae wasn't paying attention, but somehow he wasn't sitting anymore, but he was being back-peddled into a large room and layed back on a large bed, Jinyoung standing over him, dark eyes teasing and promising so many things that made Youngjae’s skin blaze with a strange type of desire. He had never experienced this type of desire before, and it only burned hotter as he watch Jinyoung unbutton his shirt and shed it casually, revealing the creamy skin beneath, stretched out over hard muscles. He was flawless and beautiful, and Youngjae’s cock throbbed at the sight. 

Jinyoung coaxed Youngjae to sit up and he helped the younger boy out of his shirt, discarding it and pushing him back down, trapping Youngjae with hands on either side of the boy’s head and a wolfish grin on his face. “Do you want me, Jae?” He asked, punctuating his question with a lewd roll of his hips, dragging their clothed erections against each other and making the bit mewl and buck against him. 

“I- I thought that was kind of obvious.” Youngjae laughed, his words choppy and somewhat broken as Jinyoung continued to grind against him, distorting his words with little gasps and moans. “I've never had anybody care about how I felt during sex,” he admitted shyly, looking up at Jinyoung sheepishly. “I like how it feels.”

Jinyoung’s heart clenched and he groaned internally to himself at how fucking cute this kid was, he would be literally stealing everyone’s hearts, not just by being cute, he would no doubt make them all fall in love with him. Not that Jinyoung was complaining as he leaned down and mapped out paths across the boy’s bare chest with his mouth, he wouldn't mind, knowing that there was room for one more in their strange little ragtag open relationship. 

He wanted Youngjae to know how it felt to be taken care of, and honestly he was glad that he had sent Jackson away because the blonde tended to get overexcited and rough, what Youngjae needed right then was slow and gentle, and Jinyoung planned to deliver. His mouth was hot on the boy’s body, tongue laving over the skin slickly. His teeth scraped over the pebbled buds of his rosy nipples and Youngjae whimpered again, obviously sensitive. Tucking away the newfound information, Jinyoung kept his mouth teasing one nipple and then the other until they were red and swollen, his hands sliding down to push Youngjae’s pants down his hips, nearly laughing when he realized that the boy had gotten stuck with a pair of Bambam’s underwear. The soft blue laying against Youngjae’s gorgeous skin would have been so much prettier if there wasn't large purple bruises breaking up the canvas. It made Jinyoung frown for a moment, but he pushed the worries away, letting them fuel his desire to take care of the younger boy. 

Youngjae was gasping and whining by the time Jinyoung had pulled his sweatpants down, hands gripping the sheets and his plump lower lip caught between his perfectly aligned teeth. He looked down at Jinyoung between his legs and moaned softly when he watched the older boy placing wet, open-mouthed kisses to his clothed erection, saliva soaking through the material and making the cloth cling to Youngjae’s body. 

Another whine slipped past his puffy lips and Jinyoung surged up to catch the plumpness between his teeth, tugging teasingly and then dipping into another deep kiss, his hands completely removing Youngjae’s underwear. His hands were the perfect size, not exactly small, but not overly large, and they were soft when they wrapped around his erection, velvety skin with light callouses at the tips of his fingers. 

Those fingers were slender and careful, pushing through Youngjae’s lips and letting him suck on them and coat them in saliva, pressing down on his tongue and making his cheeks heat up from the feeling. Those fingers were gentle as they slid between his asscheeks, circling his clenching hole and making sure he was all wet before pushing in. 

Youngjae had never felt anything quite so good before, and it shocked him to his absolute core when Jinyoung opened him up carefully with one, two and then three fingers, spreading him and massaging his prostate with his mouth wrapped around Youngjae’s hard cock. He sucked him down and fingered him until he came, stars blooming behind his eyelids as he painted himself with his cum. 

What surprised Youngjae the most was that Jinyoung picked him up and carried him into a warm bath, leaving him to rest and soak, and he still hadn't been taken care of, his erection hard and obvious in his pants. Youngjae asked him about it later, after he had gotten out of the tub and was resting in a rose-colored bathrobe, smelling of peaches from the bath water, Jinyoung had simply waved him off and said that the experience had not been about him, but about making Youngjae feel comfortable in his new home. The younger boy promised to make it up to him, and Jinyoung replied with a laugh, saying that he'd hold Youngjae to it. 

~

Youngjae wasn't expecting Jinyoung to make him wear baby pink silk pajamas, but for some reason he did, and then insisted that Youngjae come out and join the rest as they gathered in the living room and watched a movie. Which, apparently was something that they did on a regular basis. Youngjae was already starting to tell that this wasn't even close to a _normal_ type of thing for a Mafia boss and his employees to do, especially when Bambam came in and flopped out across Jackson’s lap, demanding attention and a few kisses. 

Jinyoung and Youngjae took up the couch, while Yugyeom sat in a solo arm chair, mask over his mouth and nose and swaddled in a swarm of blankets, courtesy of Bambam. Jackson and Bambam were in one of the armchairs, but managed to make them both fit, a miracle in itself given the way the younger was splaying himself out over Jackson's body. The movie they were watching was Iron Man 3, a favorite of one of the new guys, who recommended it to Mark and Jackson when they were down at the lab, getting the bullet that Yixing, one of Yifan’s men, pulled out of Myungjun’s shoulder. 

The movie was good, a little weird, and Youngjae couldn't count the number of times that he jumped, eventually curling into Jinyoung’s side and staying there, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The others looked surprised at that, but none of them said a word, going back to the movie, even if they kept occasionally stealing glances at the pair huddled on the sofa. 

About thirty minutes from the end, the door opened and Jaebum walked in, Mark coming in behind him silently, both males’ eyes widening just a bit at seeing Youngjae curled up into Jinyoung’s side. The stares made Youngjae feel self-conscious, and he looked away from them, turning his attention back to the TV and trying to ignore the way his cheeks warmed. He felt Jinyoung’s arm curling around him protectively and a small smile came unbidden to his plump lips, a delicate, pleased flush replacing the embarrassed one. 

Jaebum and Mark disappeared for a while, apparently showering after their long journey. They returned just as the end credits were rolling on the screen. Youngjae figured that everyone would go to bed after the movie was over, but found himself ordered to stay put when Jaebum sent everyone _else_ to bed. And the boy sat on the couch, curling up into himself as he was abandoned with the Mafia leader. 

If Youngjae had been asked five years ago where he thought he would be currently, he would not have answered sitting on a soft couch in a Mafia leader’s mansion, wearing silky, baby pink pajamas and blushing profusely at the knowledge of what was no doubt going to occur between him and said Mafia leader. 

The room was silent aside from the quiet sounds of the television and the slight muffled sounds of the others getting ready for bed, but it sounded like Youngjae’s heart was pounding out of his chest, the beat pulsing and thundering in his ears. 

He didn't know what he expected from Jaebum, a hand in his hair? Gruff commands? He wasn't sure, but he was not expecting the honey-blond boy to come plop himself unceremoniously on the couch next to Youngjae and restart the movie. 

If he had been nervous before, than this was close to having a heart attack. Youngjae hadn't been around Jaebum enough to get a good read on him, especially since he was too shy to meet the other boy’s eyes. But with the stubbornly present warmth almost pressing into his side, he calmed a little externally, even though his heart was still racing. 

“So you like pink?” Not expecting the question, he nearly jumped out of his seat, and was halfway off of the couch before Jaebum grabbed his arm and hauled him back down. It took the startled boy a moment to register that the subtle shaking he was feeling was Jaebum. He was _laughing_ at Youngjae! How dare he laugh at him for being frightened?! Even if he did look incredibly handsome while he did, strangely warm eyes forming soft crescents, and his pink lips widening in a smile that revealed two sets of perfectly straight, white teeth. 

“There's no need to be jumpy, I just asked if you liked pink.” Jaebum laughed, obviously amused by the black-haired boy’s confusion and distress. “You're wearing pink pajamas.” He said by way of explanation. “So I guess I just figured I'd ask.”

Completely stunned for a moment, Youngjae just sat there gaping, not entirely sure what was going on. Wasn’t there supposed to be something else going on here? He was sure that had been why Jaebum had made him stay out here. It took him a moment to realize that he was supposed to answer, and he tripped over himself when he did. “I- The pajamas, they're just- Jinyoung-hyung gave them… To me.” He finished lamely, his cheeks flaming and his eyes downcast. 

“Well, they're really cute on you, he has good taste.” Jaebum complimented, bringing a shy smile to the pink bow of Youngjae’s mouth. The younger boy looked away, embarrassed. 

“So,... tell me, Youngjae,” Jaebum said, leaning back slowly and smiling at him, teeth sparkling almost blindingly bright. “How on earth did you manage to fool Jinyoung?” The words were accompanied by the cocking of a gun.

Youngjae froze.

**Author's Note:**

> Bangtansugamin y'all, I'm on tumblr!! Come find me at nsfwsugamin on Twitter to get story sneak peaks and pre-posted releases!!
> 
>  
> 
> (On hold Indefinitely)


End file.
